


Not Quite Apologetic

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, post Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You told Nikandros you didn't regret it." </p><p>"I lied," Laurent says, as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Apologetic

Even in his sleep, Damen has learned to recognize the feel of Laurent's eyes on him, and he wakes to the feel of silken fingertips dragging along the skin of his back, warm lips following close behind. "Laurent?" There's nothing he can do to keep the sleepy slowness of his voice at bay. "What are you doing up there?"

 

Straddling Damen's lower back, fingers splayed over scarred, golden skin, Laurent says, absently, "Looking." His mouth is at Damen's ear, tickling its way through dark curls.

 

A chuckle, only half-conscious, and Damen asks, "At what?"

 

"Your scars."

 

Turning his face between his folded arms, Damen muffles a sigh into the pillow.

 

"I keep telling myself that you deserved it," Laurent is saying. His voice is distant despite the nearness of him, his mind clearly elsewhere. It's probably back at the cross in Arles. It's been spending an inordinate amount of time there lately. Perhaps it's time for him to return to Vere. "I can't seem to make myself believe it anymore."

 

"You told Nikandros you didn't regret it," Damen points out, careful to make sure that there's no venom lingering in his voice.

 

Then Laurent is the one laughing, a short, scoffing huff of laughter. "I lied," he says, as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps it should be.

 

It's a surprisingly comforting thought, and when Laurent leans in to press a soft kiss to a particularly nasty scar, Damen smiles. He's learned how to recognize an apology from Laurent by now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a request by the wonderfully talented Chioink over on Tumblr, but it didn't turn out quite as either of us had planned...
> 
> There's always room for more post-KR fluff, right?
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
